Christmas Love!
by bluerosety
Summary: A series of oneshots that are link together to form a story, [TyKa] and [MaRa] [Completed]
1. Chapter 1

**Brt:** Hello my trusting reviewers and readers, I have decided to write a Christmas fic, which I hope you'll like. In the case that you may feel offended or just don't like it, you can flame it or send me C+C, or anything. Ok so this fic is a series of One-shots linked together to form one story. The first chapter is _KennyxHilary_, so if you don't like this pairing please don't read any further; also you can wait until I put some of the pairing you like. Yes, this fic has the pairings like: KennyxHilary, MaRa, TyKa, TaBr, HixBro and some others that I'll think about, and without further due here's the story!

**Warnings:** Kenny's ooc, and KenxHil. I also apologize for any spelling/grammar errors, (I, for unknown reasons, can't use my Microsoft Word and I'm using WordPad –I know a very _bad _idea!- and it doesn't check my spellings mistakes, so sorry. That's where I have chapter ten of The Fan Club this sucks!) And if you have ways of helping me improve this story I would really appreciated it. Also if I have major mistakes and you can't stand them please tell me, no matter how hard it sounds, thank-you for reading this. ;D

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If I get anything wrong, I'm truly sorry.

First chapter:

_Want to dance?_

Pairing:

_Kenny and Hilary._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The party was a huge success, how had Tyson convinced Kai was beyond me but I just figure that some things are better left unanswered. Oh, sorry for my rudeness, I'm Kenny a.k.a. the Chief, and I'm currently sited on the couch in the mansion of Kai Hiwatari typing –as usual- on Dizzy. All the others were having a small celebrating party because it was almost Christmas; I'm really happy but not as much as Max and Tyson. They just _love_ this holiday, especially since Max explained the history of it; Tyson immediately liked it.

It's only the whole team, seeing as all the teams will be in America in a week. Mr. D. is having a Christmas party, but Tyson and Max thought it would be more fun and _meaningful _if we had one only for the team. Something that I had to agree with them, it was somehow _special_. I'm able to hear Tyson talking to Kai, and I glance at them. Kai as usual was leaning against the wall; Tyson was talking in a fast pace. I'm slightly surprised that Kai hasn't told Tyson to shut-up or to leave him alone, and the fact that he's actually responding in some parts of the conversation. I guess even the great Hiwatari has a heart.

As I watched them talk, I see their body language and expressions. Sometimes Tyson would grin then scowl, but would soon laugh or smile his grand smile. The one that say that he was content. Kai would sometimes close his eyes and have a thoughtful expression before opening them again and answering Tyson's questions. In other he would glare, but not his I'll-kill-you glare, this one was more of a teasing side. Then something happen that I thought would never happen… ok maybe it would but not in my lifetime, Kai had actually smile! Well, not a big smile but a ghost of a smile. Seeing his small smile only directed at Tyson, I quickly turned to my computer and stared typing again not wanting to disturb them.

How is that possible with them at the other side of the room is beyond me, but somehow I felt that Tyson is the only one to have the privileged to see his _real_ smile. _Only _him and no one else. As I'm typing I stop and turned my head towards Max and Ray, whom are playing Kingdoms Hearts, a good game if I do say so myself. Max was beating Ray… real bad! I couldn't help but smile as Ray scowled childish when Max once again defeated him.

Max tried to cheer him up, but Ray in fake anger turned his back to Max. I was slightly off guard seeing Max with pained eyes that quickly disappeared and a mischievous glint outshone the sudden emotion. He tackle Ray and started to tickle him on his sides, Ray laughed and tried to get Max off and telling him to stop. Max only say that he would stop if Ray would play against him, and not be a sore loser, which Ray quickly agreed too. They picked the controllers up and started to play again.

I in the other hand started typing again, and you're wandering where Hilary is right? Well, her mother asked her to buy some decoration for her house we volunteer to helped her, but she guaranteed us that she didn't needed any help. I wanted to help her because I have to admit that I care for her _more_ then a friend, but it's painfully obvious that she doesn't feel the same for me. Something that hurts me but I'm able to live with, just being with her makes me happy.

I really don't know how my feelings developed from friendship to _love _I was really confuse, because at first I thought that I had loved Emily. I even told Hilary once! She was really sympathetic, but then we didn't saw her again for one week. In that week I was really distant and I was feeling confuse because I wanted so badly to hear her voice, to see her smile and laughter. When she returned I couldn't help but feel relief and I questioned her. She found the situation funny, same as the others, she told us that she and her family had gone to a brief vacation to her grandma's house. I couldn't find the funny part I was worried sick!

That's the only warning I got before my world started to turned upside down I was constantly searching for her company. I would go frantic when she wouldn't show up half the day, and would question her the moment she did. All the time she would answer a smile on her beautiful visage. When she did that I was truly the happiest guy on the planet! Great now I sound like a schoolgirl who's in love with the captain of the football team! Time passed and I realize that I was in fact in _love_ with Hilary my friend.

"Isn't this great!" Tyson exclaimed gleefully.

"Of course!" Max matched his best friend's enthusiasm.

"Yes, I agree." Ray said more calmed.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought." Kai answered sincerely, then all turned towards me I smile and answered.

"It was good, but I wish Hilary was here." They smiled at me with a knowing smile I blushed a little.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be here." Tyson's voice held confidence to it, his and the others eyes held something hidden, but I couldn't tell what. That's when the previous music stopped only to be replaced with Gravitation's Super Drive the remix, in other words a _romantic_ song, I looked at the others whom where still smiling, smirking on Kai's account. I was about to question them when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to only feel my cheeks warm as I stared at the girl of my dreams.

"Hilary."

"Want to dance?" she asked smiling I could only nod. It was quite awkward seeing as she's taller then me, but somehow we were able to manage. We danced in silence I saw that Kai, with much begging and whining from Tyson, dancing with him. Tyson was smiling while Kai glared half heated at him. Max and Ray danced for a while before returning to the game again. "So, you're not going to ask me what took me so long?"

"If you insist, so what took you?"

"I was shopping for your gift." I blushed and she laughed, the laughed that I fell in love with.

"I have yours already." I manage to said, Tyson suggested that we would give our presents on Christmas day, and to top it all we also have secret Santa, I got Ray and I already have all their presents, all except Ray what can I give him? I'll panic about it later, right now I'm happy.

"Guys don't forget that you promised to help me decorate my house tomorrow!" Tyson shouted over the music, we smiled and shouted, except Kai of course.

"We know!" he laughed and went to once again talk with Kai. I wander what will happen tomorrow, but I still need to worry about how I'll tell Hilary that I like her… _a lot_, but somehow I know that she knows and that makes me happy.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Brt: **So, is it a good beginning? Please tell me, and next one I think I'll either put MaxRay or TalaBryan, you can help me chose if you want. Through out the fic there's going to be hints about MaRa or TyKa or both. Also if you want a pairing that I still hadn't put up yet please tell me. ;D (It can be any pairing boyxboy, boyxgirl, and girlxgirl, it could be from any season.) thank-you for those who reads my last notes. (P.s. I will update The Fan Club as soon as I can.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Brt:** Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

**Warnings: **Fluff. (And the usual things that comes with it ex; ooc.)

**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine.

Second Chapter:

_A Star._

Pairing:

_Ray and Max._

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Crimson eyes glared at the multiple color papers that was set in front of him. Other materials also appeared before him, the glared was then set on the midnight teen that was humming Christmas carols, off key of course. "Tyson, what are we doing _now_?" Kai's voice could have easily matched the bitter wind that was blowing outside the dojo. Tyson seen as it was almost Christmas ignored it, but no the owner of the voice. He turned and smiled brightly at the now lightly blushing teen.

"Isn't obvious?" Kai send him a look that clearly said speak now or forever hold your peace, Tyson's smile –if possible- got brighter. "We're making cards!" the antisocial teen suppressed a groan, why did he even bother to ask?

"Yes, I can _see _that but why am _I_ doing it?" Tyson's smile faltered a little before regaining his cheerfulness again.

"You just have to make cards for those close to you." A tiny bit of sadness was noticeable in his tone, Kai cringe when he noticed it.

"Whatever." He said but grabbed a red piece of construction paper, the teen smiled, deep down Kai was a softy.

"Max! Ray! Are you done putting the spheres on the tree?"

"We're done!" exclaimed Max sitting down and grabbing two pieces of paper. Ray sat next to him and took a yellow piece. The four cut and paste things together creating cards for their close friends. "Whom are you making the cards for?" the blonds' question applied to all.

"Well, I'm thanking the people whose has help us and friends, I also made one for you all and I'm making one for some one _special_." The last part he muttered it barely audible but Kai, who was sited besides him, heard him.

"Who?" he tried to not sound _too_ curious, Tyson in turned glanced at him briefly and he blushed saying something that Kai was not able to hear. He was about to question him some more when suddenly the midnight haired teen cried in frustration.

"Aug! I'm out of glitter!" Tyson was right, the annoying – in Kai's opinion- sparkling _things_ were somehow all over on Tyson, making him look adorable. Kai had to bit down lip to stop the smile that was treating to appear. Suddenly, Tyson's expression was one of triumphed, "Hey Kai! Want to go with me to the store and buy more glitter?" seeing the happiness and hope in those bright brown eyes who could have said no?

"Fine." The two teens put on their coats and gloves they made their way towards the door, Tyson stopping momentarily and shouting to the remaining teens.

"Guys can you please put the star on the tree!"

"We'll do that, bye be careful!" both of them answered, Tyson grin and turned towards Kai whom was staring at him with bore expression.

"Come on Kai! Tomorrow we'll be in New York!" Tyson said animatedly, grabbing a stun Kai's hand and dragging the direction of the store. Kai was thankful that Tyson was not turning back because he was sure that he was blushing. He glanced up and saw the thick dark clouds hanging above them; he hoped that it wouldn't rain while they were out.

"Hey Ray, who did you thank?" Max asked finishing the card for his mother. Ray blushed and responded all the while avoiding Max's eyes.

"Um, I made a card for the White Tigers and Salima's team." Hearing about the brunette girl, Max couldn't help but glared at the card he was making for the Allstarz. "Also to Robert's team and Miztel's." that confuse the blond why Miztel? Then he remembered that Ray had told him everything that had happened on the mountains.

"Oh that's nice, want to help me put the star on the tree?"

"Sure." Both got up and grabbed the fist size star and Ray grabbed a small latter holding it in place as Max claimed. "So, who did you thank?"

"My mother, father, Allstarz, Majestics, the whole team, and Mariam's." Ray glared at the green sphere and darkly said –without knowing-.

"Why did you say Mariam's team, why not Ozuma's?" stun Max almost lost his footing.

"Then how come you said Salima's?" Ray still glaring at the green sphere looked up.

"Lets make a deal," on Max's nod he continued, "I'll called Salima's team, Kane's team, and you called the Saint Shileds Ozuma's does that sound fair?" Max not knowing why the other teen was looking at him determinably agreed. "Excellent." Ray said now to his normal calm self. Max sweat-dropped. When he was about to step off the latter his shirt got stuck on the tree. He tried to pull it free and when he did the tree tipped a little and the star stared to fell, Max immediately reached for it.

Ray didn't know what was happening as the blond lost his footing and he started to fall backwards. The neko was able to grabbed Max and both ended on the wooden floor, Max landing on top of the longhaired teen. Blushing the two didn't know what to do; the blond had a thoughtful expression and seemed to reach a conclusion. He bent down and captured the shock neko's lips. Ray's hands acted on his own as he put them behind the blond to intensify the kiss. Max's hands that had previously held him upwards were now in the raven locks. The other one was caressingly his cheek.

They pulled away as air became an issue; they both stared at each other not fully forgetting the kiss. Ray was the first to speak, a blush at full bloom.

"What was that all about?"

"Are you so oblivious? I have been leaving hints all over the place!"

"You have?" Max sweat-dropped but then smile.

"Yes, and if after this you don't get it you're as naïve as both Tyson and Kai are." Confusion was writing allover the neko's visage. "Never mind, you'll soon see and now back to _our _issues."

"Mm, I got an idea." Ray grin letting his fangs show, he lowered Max's head and kissed him again, but this time the kiss was short lived as thunder and lightning was heard, Max jumped followed by Ray. "I'll go find some candles just incase the electricity goes out." No sooner had he said that that the lights flickered off. "…Never mind." He was going to tell something to _his_ Max when he suddenly found himself being tackle by say blond. "Max?"

"I'm scare of the dark." Was the scare respond from the blond, Ray stared to sooth the frighten teen and he leaned on the wall taking Max in his lap. He looked out side at the rain that came down in sheets, he hoped that Kai and Tyson were in a save place. Suddenly Max started to shake, alarmed he hugged him closer.

"Maxi are you ok?" that's when he realized that the blond was actually _laughing_, "What's so funny?"

"I'm scare of the dark _but_," he lifted his head up and a mischievous twinkle was in his eyes, "Tyson is afraid of lightning." Thunder sounded and lighting followed illuminating their faces, realization shown on Ray's golden eyes and he smiled. Seeing the star shining whenever lighting stuck, he would bother with it later after all it was a tradition to put the star with the family.

676

Kai blinked up at the white ceiling and close his eyes trying to take in air, as it was knocked out of him by a frighten blur a.k.a. Tyson. "What the hell?"

"Sorry Kai, I hate lightning." Say boy sighed he really wanted to get up shoppers where staring at them, who wouldn't?

"That's ok, but can I get up?"

"Oops sorry…" he didn't finish as lighting struck again and he hugged Kai's waist tighter. Kai sighed again, he knew that Tyson would not get up and that he was going to be there for god knows when. So he did the only thing he could in that situation, he hugged Tyson and glared at the people who dare stare at them. Whom when seeing his glared would mind his or her own business; lightning struck again and the midnight haired teen hugged him tighter, not that Kai mind, no one bit.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Brt:** Hi this chapter 2 next one will have TalaxBrayn. Bye! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_Snow._

Pairing:

_Tala and Bryan._

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Violet-eyed Russian grin again as his companion once again scowled and talked colorful. "Tala, you know that the weather repot _is_ always wrong." Say teen only cursed and he glared at his friend.

"Shut-up, not my fault the reporter said that it wouldn't be _too_ cold."

"Tal, we're in Russia what did you expect? Sunny days?" Bryan smirked seeing his friend turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"Shut-up, and why the hell are you talking so much?"

"Want me to stop?"

"No, is just too weird hearing you talking so much… is it only because there's not too many people around?"

"Yes, also because you're the only one present." Bryan said avoiding the redhead's eyes, totally missing the fine blush that appeared on his pale face. They walked in silence caring the presents for their friends, "Who did you bought gifts for?"

"Kai, Ian, Spencer, and you…I guess that's all you?"

"Same." They were heading towards a store to get their presents wrapped, "I told you we should have come with Ian last week to get our presents wrapped."

"I know Bry but… never mind, what you bought?"

"A new attack ring for Kai a deck for Ian, and some books for Spencer, I bought for you… I'm not telling." Tala stared in shock at his taller friend.

"What? Why not?" if someone were to see The Tala whining _and_ pouting they would say that the world was ending, "_Please_ Bry, I want to know!" ok now all they needed to see was the lava and tidal waves.

"Nope, you?"

"Kai a book… here read some." The redhead shoved a surprisingly thin brown covered book; in neat golden writing was the title _How to confess your Love._ The taller Russian glanced at his friend and raised a questioning brow. "He needs as much help as he can."

"Help? With what?"

"Soon you'll find out." With one final glance towards his grinning friend Bryan started to walk again.

"Sure whatever you say, how about the others?"

"Ian some manga book and some anime videos (1), Spencer a new attack ring and some books… who would have guessed that Spencer was a reading type of person."

"Not as strange as Ian liking anime stuff."

"Good point, no what did you bought me?" Bryan sighed but said nothing, "Fine be that way, see if I tell you what I got you." They continued to walk towards their destination the snow falling around them, and Tala cursing every weatherman on the face of the planet.

787

"How much longer?" Tala whined as he and Bryan stood in line to get their gifts wrapped, the lady that was in front of them had _a lot _of gifts.

"Don't know, here." Bryan gave the slightly mad redhead a magazine, "Read." The redhead glared but took the offered magazine. Finally, it was their turned and the lady wrapped them rather quickly but non the less very neatly. As the two left the store, Tala was soon cursing the weather again, "How come you're just staring to complain about the snow now?

"Simple… I have no idea." For once the cold teen had the decency to anime fall.

987

As they got near to their home that the four teens shared, Tala made one final attempt to get the information out of his friend, "Bry! Please tell me!"

"I have already told you…NO!" the violet-eyed teen passed the now annoyed teen, sadly he didn't go far as a red and white blur tackle him to the snow covered ground. "Tala what the hell? Get off of me!" Bryan knew that he was indeed blushing; he also knew that their position was not a good one. Sadly, the redhead was oblivious to all.

"Not until you tell me!" they both stayed in silence glaring at each other, neither noticed how nor when but soon both were kissing!

"Wow, I never guessed that I would actually be seeing this!" Both teens pulled apart hearing Ian's voice. "You don't have to stop, I'll just take the gifts and I'll be on my way." The short blader walked down the steps and grabbed the neatly wrapped boxes before grinning at them. Ian was about to enter the house when he turned and said, "Now don't stay outside for too long." He closed the door just as a snowball hit his previous spot.

"Stupid." Mutter the tall Russian before standing up and helping the redhead up, once again they stared but this time not as long and they kissed. "Want to go inside to drink hot chocolate?"

"Wow, never thought I would actually witness you drinking chocolate, but what the heck I sure would!" he then stopped a thoughtful expression appeared on his face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Not really but… if you're this nice," Bryan mention to him to continued, "Imagine Kai spending the whole year with his teammates, especially Tyson!" realization finally set home and both Bryan and Tala burst out laughing, after a while they kissed not noticing two pair of eyes watching them with a knowing smile. The white snow slowly falling around them, and very far away from them all a crimson-eyed teen being hugged by a brown-eyed teen sneezed.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Brt: **Yeah another chapter done, thanks for reading and reviewing! Also I won't be able to update until January 5 or 6 but not to worry I will finish Christmas Love! Before I leave for my vacation. ;D (Sorry if it was lame and ooc!)

1: I totaly see Ian as someone that would like anime ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chapter:

_A Scarf and Love._

Pairing:

_TyKa!_

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"It's _SO_ cold!" a navy haired teen exclaimed hugging himself.

"Tyson! We told you to wear a warm sweater or a coat!" a short brunet scowled as he tightened his hold on his own jacket.

"Oh come on Chief! Give me a break!" Tyson said, his whole body was trembling, "I didn't know that it would be so cold!

"What did you expect from a place that's snowing? Sunny skies?" All six teens turned around to find Tala and his team walking towards them. "Hello!"

"Hi guys!" all waved, except Kai and Tyson. Kai merely nodded, while Tyson was too cold to move. "How have you been?"

"The usual… I guess… I have no idea!" All, except Tala, anime felled; Tala rubbed his neck in an unsure way, "Was it something I said?"

"Tala…" Kai glared as his ex-teammate and close friend, "I sometimes worry about you." The redhead only stare at him with a confuse expression until the double meaning sunk in.

"Hiwatari! You'll pay!" the now angry redhead would have had lunged at his friend, was not for a pair of strong arms encircling around his waist and keeping him in place.

"Now, now calm down my wolf." Bryan whispered close to Tala's ear, the rest were too shock to said anything, Ian and Spencer were used to this. "Now, I'm going to let you go, you'll behave right?"

"Fine!" again the others were speechless seeing one of Russians' best blader pout _and_ sulk! The cold weather was affecting him. "How you been?' Tala sounded… _cheerful!_

"Um, fine." No one spoke until.

"GUYS!" shouted a small redhead a.k.a. Daichi, "How have you all been? And who is that!" he said glancing at Ian, whom eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm Ian, you?"

"Daichi!" they shook hands and nodded to each other.

"I'm cold!" all turned from the two scheming boys… to Tyson whom surprisingly was glaring at the white tile floor.

"Then do something about it." Kai told him bluntly, Tyson glared but then smirked looking at his questioning captain.

"Ok if you say so!" he then walked towards Kai and hugged him! All stare with astonished and amuse expressions as their friend turned redder by each passing second. "You're warm." Was the only thing the midnight haired teen said while resting his head on Kai's shoulder.

"T-Tyson?" the tall teen sighed and gave up, he knew that Tyson was not going to let him go any time soon. Something he had experienced first hand at that fateful raining day at the store. Again, he sighed and –to the surprised of all- hugged Tyson back and lean near the decorated wall. "Just… don't get too comfortable." He whispered it so only Tyson heard him.

"Thanks." The silence again descended upon them, people who pass them stared then moved on.

"Who the hell was supposed to pick us up?" Ray, whom was out of his shock, asked glaring at the clock daring it to go any slower. Sadly, the answer was the same, no one knew whom, "just great."

"Hey you guys!" a very girly voice called from the crowd, they turned and saw aqua-blue hair going towards them.

"Ming-Ming!" they, minus Tyson, Kai, and the Russian team, answered. Hilary was thankful that Kenny wasn't swooning over her.

"Hi, I've come to pick you guys up!" they stared at her, and then they glanced at Daichi, whom was talking to Ian and saw that they were the same height!

"You're driving!" they sounded alarmed, and who wouldn't?

"No, I am."

"Brooklyn!" this time Kai opened his eyes and glared at the young man, whom only smile and nodded.

"Ok let's get out of here!" Daichi, Ian, Ray, and Max exclaimed.

"Sorry, but we still need to wait for two more bladers."

"Who?

"Us." They, once again turned to the new voice.

"Zeo! Wyatt!" said teens stood besides each other, both holding their bags although Wyatt looked shyly at them.

"Hi guys!" Zeo was still the cheerful guy that they had met awhile back. Kai, getting tired of all the greetings and… well, the point is that he was getting annoyed.

"Can we save the friendship shit for later." It was more of a statement then a question, they agree and they took their own bags. "Ty, we're leaving." Kai said, expecting that the midnight haired teen would jump for joy at the thought of going somewhere warmer. Imagine his surprise when Tyson didn't respond, "Tyson?" he shook his friend's shoulder but his hugger didn't opened his eyes.

"I think he's asleep." Tala pointed the obvious, Kai glared at him.

"You can carry him." Brooklyn suggested, and Kai blushed. Suddenly, the teen felt _very_ uncomfortable.

"Where are we staying?" Hilary asked.

"Same hotel as the All-starz." They stared at the calm boy, how the hell had he known that? "I asked." Short and simple, then Kai thought of something, and frowning he turned towards Brooklyn.

"Do you have a driver license?" he needed to ask, because he was seventeen and had still not gotten one himself, what for? He had a personal chuffer!

"No." to this even he paled, "but Hiro is teaching me." That didn't help at all, who knew how Tyson's brother drove?

"He is?"

"Ok no, but I have played a racing car game against him!"

Wordlessly, he moved from his leaning position and careful of not dropping Tyson, he started to walk towards the exit, leaving behind speechless teens.

"Oh damn!" Ming-Ming exclaimed, "He doesn't know where the van is!" they looked at the girl then at their now out of sight friends, when they were out of the airport they spotted Kai getting into a _taxi!_ Tyson now sat on his lap.

"Kai what are you doing?" say teen turned from telling the driver the directions to his puzzle friends, and he smirked.

"Although I don't show it, I do however value my life very much… see you at the hotel." He rolled the window up, and the others paled. As the taxi droved away the only thing that Ray was able to say was.

"Damn, he's smart!" all glared at the neko but they did have to agree with him. After all it was true, sadly but true. As the taxi passed shops and building, Kai couldn't help but be amazed as how much people got into the Christmas spirit, decorations were everywhere! He then looked down and saw that Tyson was awake and was staring at him a bit confused.

"We're going to the hotel." Kai expected for Tyson to get off of him, but the smaller teen only shifted and got even more comfortable, Kai blushed and was thankful that the midnight haired teen didn't comment about it.

"Where are the others?" Kai smiled and said.

"They went for a _joy_ ride."

"Why didn't you go? Was it because I was sleeping?"

"No, besides I'm not a very extreme person." Tyson stared at him with confusion, but said nothing. Reaching their destination, Tyson got off of Kai's lap and stretched his sore muscles.

"Hey Kai were is my bag?"

"Don't worry, the others will bring it." They entered and Mr. D., Hiro, gramps, and Judy greeted them, they asked were the others where, but when Kai was about answered the missing teens come crushing down on the floor looking kind of sick and pale. "There're here." Kai said pointing at them.

"Guys what's wrong? What happen?" Hiro asked helping the ones that were at the floor, which consisted of Hilary, Kenny, Tala, Ian, Wyatt, Ming-Ming, Max, and Daichi. Surprisingly Ray, Bryan, Spencer, Zeo, and Brooklyn were looking… excitedly?

"Brooklyn." The teens that had met the floor answered pointing accusingly at the smiling teen. Hiro realized what was happening and glared at his lover.

"Brooklyn, did you try driving again?"

"Yes." And the smile grew bigger. Hiro made a mental note to hide his keys in another place. Apparently, the previous one wasn't such hiding as he thought.

"Wait! You're telling me that he has only driving once!" Ming-Ming shouted, Hiro nodded and she fainted.

"Um, Judy can you take care to her room?" Mr. D. asked the blond woman nodded, she hugged Max and took the girl to the room. "Well, that was quite a show, wasn't it?" the others stared at him and felled anime style.

"I don't know, but I kind of enjoyed the ride." Ray, and the ones that hadn't been affected by motion sickness agreed with him. Judy returned and handed a list to Max.

"We still need some decorations, can you please go and buy them. You can charge it to the BBA's account." And with that Mr. D., Judy, gramps, Hiro, and Brooklyn left. Hiro lecturing him about never taking his car keys again, he made him promised, which Brooklyn agreed but Hiro didn't see Brooklyn crossing his fingers behind his back. The others, whom saw him, sweat-dropped.

"Poor brother of mine." Tyson said, not really sounding sorry at all. Max gazed at the list and a smirk appeared on his pale face. He walked towards Kai and shoved it at his hands.

"Since you left us on our own, you and Tyson will do the shopping." Kai blinked but didn't glare, something that surprised all.

"But I didn't told you to go with Brooklyn, it was your own decision." They stare, always the smart one, isn't he?

"That's not the point!" and the blond left the others following him, after all they needed to find their respecting rooms.

"Come on Kai!" Tyson said and grabbed the teen's arm, proceeding to drag the taller teen. The shopping went fast, something that Kai was thankful for, although they did have some problems with late shoppers, but the real problem was when purchasing the last item in the list… the Misotoe. The two teens entered the shop and were amazed that the shoppers were mostly ladies.

"Hello how may I help you?" a young woman appeared out of nowhere and scare the lights out of them.

"Um, yes we want to buy… this." Tyson showed the last item and the lady smile, in no time they had paid and were just about to step out when the girl stopped them. "Yes?" her respond was that she pointed up, the teens followed the direction and there eyes widen.

"Is a tradition!" The lady said smiling. Tyson and Kai stared at each other waiting for either to object or something but neither said anything. They stayed silent neither said a word as they drew their faces closer together as they kissed, after all it was a tradition to kiss under the misotoe. Pulling apart they locked eye contact, and both smile feeling like they were the only ones there. "How sweet!" They glanced at the counter lady blushed, bowed, and left.

"Where the hell are Tyson and Kai!" Ray said they –all the bladers teams- where at the park waiting for the Christmas tree to be lit, and the only ones missing were Tyson and Kai. "They were suppose to buy four f-things!" he stopped himself seeing the glare Judy was sending him.

"What the hell do you mean by four things?" the missing teens shouted, "we bought five!" Ray stared at them seemly surprise but hid it well.

"Sorry, but there was one four items on the list." Judy joined the conversation, "can I see the list?" Kai handed it to her, and she laughed. The teens stared at her questioning, "Sorry, but this isn't my handwriting, see?" she pointed to an item then at the last one, and the writing was indeed so very different. Close to them both Daichi and Ian started to laugh so hard tears were beginning to appear. They both started at them. Tala walked towards them and asked for the list. When he finished comparing the writings, he looked at the confuse teens, with a nervous expression.

"She's right, this is Ian's handwriting." That's all they needed to start throwing snowballs at the two friends, whom started to throw snowballs at the older teens. Sadly, when Ian throw one towards Kai he dodge and it hit Tala on the face. "You'll pay!" and he throw one at Ian's direction, but the short Russian ducked and it hit Zoe, whom was talking to Wyatt. Since Zeo had not seen who was the person whom originally hit him, he scooped some and throw it to whom he thought it was the culprit. Ray was in for a surprise when something cold hit his head, soon after that all were having a snowball fight.

Somehow, they ended up in teams one was form with Kai, Tyson, Max, Hiro, Brooklyn, Ray, Tala, Ozuma, Kane, Raul, Miguel, Joseph, Zeo, Wyatt, Kenny, Kevin, Steven, Robert, and Johnny. The others were the other team Bryan, Ian, Daichi, Hilary, Emily, Michael, Mariah, Ming-Ming, Miriam, Salima, Jim, Goki, Dunga, Gary, Garland, Mystel, Mathilda, Julia, Oliver, and Enrique. Other bladers weren't too interesting in playing.

"Guys it's starting!" Max and Ray shouted over the shouts of happiness. Immediately they stopped and they each stood close to their lovers, friends, or teammates.

"I'm cold." Tyson said standing close to Kai, the two-tone haired teen sighed and he hugged Tyson, whom blushed crimson, Kai decided that the sudden color went well with Tyson better then him.

"Better now?" the midnight haired teen only smiled and nodded. Kai then thought of something before putting his own scarf over Tyson's neck. They stare at each other and smiled, when suddenly the people whom were at the park started to count, and soon after they reached zero the lights were turn on. "Ty, about the kiss."

"Yes?"

""I just wanted to tell you that to me it meant more then a holiday tradition, much more." Tyson turned around and he hugged Kai, smile almost as bright as the tree.

"I'm glad you feel the same way."

"You mean-"

"Yes, I love you." Now it was Kai's turn to smile and blush.

"I love you too." They smiled and then look at their friends whom were either hugging or were being hugged. Christmas wasn't until tomorrow but to them Christmas had arrived early that year.

**Christmas Day:**

As the teams woke up they either received or gave gifts, soon everyone was done except two Kai and Tyson. They face each other; the others were sited as if they were a class of students, waiting for their teacher to teach them. "Kai, um I… here!" Tyson was speechless! Finding that trying to speak to your lover in front of many people was rather uncomfortable. Kai smiled and he took the gift, but not before saying thank-you and giving him, his own gift.

"Open them already!" practically half the bladers shouted, making the teens feel even more aware that they were being watch. Kai opened his first; it was a painting of Dranzer and Dragoon intertwined together a symbol of marriage, this cause Kai to blush.

"You paint this?"

"Yes."

"Thank-you." Tyson then open his; it was a light-blue scarf! Kai leaned forwards and whispered in his ear.

"That's so you wont be cold while I'm not around." The midnight haired teen blushed, they gaze at each other and they momentary forgot their surroundings. But then they sensed that they were being watched and they turned to look at their friends, whom were smiling, smirking, or grinning. Then the group of friends pointed up, the couple looked up and they saw the same misotoe that they had bought the day before. They gaze at each other again and Tyson smiled, he then wrapped the soft material around them both.

"It's tradition!" he said, Kai in turned smirked and leaning down said.

"Lets forget about tradition." They lean and lips met in a loving kiss. When they finally pulled apart they were both blushing.

'Wow," they all turned to look at Tala, "you guys lasted for two minutes!" Tyson blushed and Kai smirk, and turning around he asked.

"Want to brake it?" his answer was a smile, after all they had all next year and their whole life's to practice braking it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Brt:** Hi! I'm done, thanks to all who review and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's! Sorry, for not putting all the characters but there're too many! XD Good Bye and have a safe Christmas/vacation!


End file.
